Born In Darkness
by Neon Star
Summary: This is my first PR fic. AKA, Why does almost every evil being want to get their hands on Tommy. Chapter three added!
1. The Birth of Three

This is my first PR fanfic so be nice. This is a little fantasy look at Tommy's origins. The Force, his wife, Tynan, Tyana, Luke, and the android are mine; so don't use them without my permission. Tommy and the rest of the Power Rangers belong to Saban. The start of this takes place in another realm then moves into Earth. Do not archive without my permission. It's PG-13 as a precaution. 

Born in Darkness aka why almost every evil being want to get a hold of Tommy? 

The dragon in human form looked down at his wife then at his mechanical servant. 

"How much longer? Tynan, Tyana, and Luke's births did not take this long," he barked, irritated. 

"This birth is very different from the Masters and Mistress births, Master," the android said then turned back to the woman, "Push, Mistress Force." 

The woman screamed as she pushed. Another cry mingled with hers. 

"It is a boy, Master. Two more children, Mistress," the android said. The woman glared at him, all ready thinking of ways to dismantle him after this was over. She screamed again as another contraction hit. 

"Another boy," the android intoned. 

"Stay strong, love," the dragon/human said. 

Finally, one very loud scream from and a final push from her and it was finished. The other three in the room winced silently hearing their Mother's cries. The two older looked at their little brother, who seemed to be ready to faint. 

"A boy, Sir," the android said. 

"What are each of them?" the dragon/human asked. 

"Master Force, do you mean by gender or species?" the android said. "Species!" the Force rumbled. "The first is slight siren with mixture of dragon, mainly human. The second is a mix of siren and human and a little dragon. The third is a half and half dragon and human with a good part of siren," the android said. The Force glanced at his older offspring. He hoped that these would give him less trouble then they did. He smiled grimly and motioned the three forward. "What do you think they should be named?" he asked his eldest. "It is not my place to answer that, Father," Tynan said and cast his eyes down. 

"Nor mine," Tyana said. 

Luke, the youngest of the three, looked sadly at his brother and sister, their Father had broken them with him, the only reason they were still doing his dirty work was because he threaten to hurt Luke. 

He looked at the three triplet boys. *And now they will be as trapped in this dark way as we are,* he thought sadly. 

"What about you?" the Force asked him. 

Luke looked up in surprise then back at the newborns. The youngest caught his eyes and gold/silver eyes met chocolate brown ones. 

"Thomas, Tommy, for the youngest," Luke said softly. 

The Force looked in surprise at his son. That was unexpected. He laughed. "As you wish, Luke, we will call him Tommy. Now go, all three of you," the Force ordered. 

The three left. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Luke snuck into the small room. His mind was made up. This had gone too far. He had seen it when he had looked into Tommy's eyes and seen how good the boy's soul was. He had to get them out of here. Maybe if he could escape, Tynan and Tyana could as well, with nothing to hold them there. 

He moved to the cradle and pulled open his pack. He then muttered a sleeping spell on the three and gently picked them up and set them down in the padded pack. It wavered on the first, but held; the second was under as soon as it started, but Tommy was still wide-awake when he picked him up. 

"You're your Father's son, aren't you," Luke chuckled slightly then sobered, this was not good. 

"Come on, Tommy, go to sleep or stay quiet so I can get you three out of here," he whispered. 

Tommy somehow seemed to understand and fell asleep. Luke sighed and placed him with his brothers. He then hurried out of the room and into the secret passageways. He muttered a curse when he saw the guards and hurried off in another direction. He got out of the castle without much problems and it continued until he was almost on the outskirts. 

"I will not let you take them," the Force rumbled from behind him. Luke turned and glared at him. 

"I won't let you twist them like you twisted Tynan, Tyana, and myself to you cruel deeds. I am no longer your pawn, Father," Luke said. 

The Force growled and snapped off a spell. A fireball formed in front of him and started toward Luke. Luke blocked it to the best of his abilities, but it smashed into his side, knocking him backward into the dirt. He knew he couldn't win so he struggled up and ran toward the edge of the dark realm. The Force sent another spell to reclaim him when another power blocked it. Luke whispered a spell when he reached the edge and was gone. The Force screamed in rage. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* That's the first chapter! If you like it, please review and tell me. If I get at least two reviews saying they like it or something more constructive, then I'll post up more! 


	2. New Beginings and Old Secrets

Thanks so much for the comments 

Thanks so much for the comments! Sorry it took me so long to get this up. If I get some more reviews, I'll have the next part up sooner. 

See part one for disclaimer. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Luke stumbled to his feet and looked around. His side burned like fire and his vision was blurry. He had a faint idea to where he needed to go. It was to his human's friends' house, he had met them one time long ago. He hoped they would help him now. He walked clumsily to the house near him and collapsed at the door. The door opened and a man stepped out."Luke!" he exclaimed in shock and helped the young man inside."Hey, " Luke said softly as the other set him on the couch. 

A woman came in and hurried to his side. Her young face reflected her worry. 

"Luke? What happened?" she asked. 

"My Mother had children and I couldn't let them be twisted. My Father tried to stop me but I got them here. Help me," Luke said. 

"What do you need?" the man asked."Take the oldest and help me get the other two in an adoption agency. They have to be separated immediately or Father will find them," Luke said. 

He pulled his pack open and looked down at the three sleeping boys. He picked up the oldest and held him out to his friends."Luke…" his friend trailed off. 

"We will help you, Luke," she answered for her husband.Luke smiled tiredly and handed the boy to her."He wasn't named. Only the youngest has a name," Luke said and stood slowly."Where are you going?" the man asked."I changed my mind. I can't put you two in more danger. Just take care of my brother and don't tell him he was adopted. Let him believe he is your son, let him live a normal life for as long as he can," Luke said softly. 

"We will," she promised."Thank you, you don't know how much good he will do. Goodbye, brother," Luke whispered as he glanced at his brother then disappeared. 

He found himself in front of a gloomy building. He walked in and looked around, the place seemed deserted. He pulled his pack off and set it down where someone would find it. He opened it and smiled at the two sleeping there. Then he sighed sadly, this was painful to separate himself from his family, but he had to. 

"Goodbye, Tommy and dear brother. I will keep Father away as long as I can. Just grow up and have a better life then your older siblings had okay, and make us proud," he whispered, and with a final burst of energy, he disappeared. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Seventeen Years Later… 

Tommy Oliver awoke gasping. He switched on the light beside his bed and ran a hand over his sweat-covered face. It was the third night in a row. The nightmare was a far cry different from his others and it had appeared three weeks after he had been freed from Rita's spell. 

He hadn't told anyone about it yet; afraid in some small way that they would think he was crazy. Suddenly the phone rang. He frowned, who could be calling at this hour? He picked up the phone."Hello?" he asked into it."Tommy, its Jason," came from the phone."Jason, what is it?" Tommy asked."I felt that you needed to talk to someone. You had us worried today, you seemed out of focus," Jason said. 

"It's nothing," Tommy said."No it isn't. Come on, Tommy, talk to me," Jason said. 

Tommy sighed. He desperately wanted to tell someone or this would end up driving him crazy! 

"All right, meet me down at the lake, okay?" Tommy asked. 

"All right," Jason said. 

Tommy hung up and quickly got up. He glanced at his clock while he dressed. It was near dawn, about five thirty. He shrugged and quietly left the house. Arriving at the pond a little later, he found Jason waiting for him. 

"So, what's on your mind, bro?" Jason asked.Tommy sat beside him and sighed. 

"I have been having nightmares," Tommy said. 

"Rita?" Jason asked. 

"Yes and no, its starts out like the others then goes on to something completely different," Tommy sighed. 

Jason waited patiently for his friend to continue."It starts out with me as the green ranger holding the sword of darkness, which is covered in blood, and Rita is laughing behind me. Then it changes. I find myself in my regular cloths standing in a dark room. A half man half dragon like creature is standing in front of me. He smiles and speaks to me, "My dark one, you will return to me soon. Your brother thought to hide you but I have found you. I hope you will not fail me as your eldest brother has," he says then points to a figure chained to the wall. It's a young man, maybe a few years older then myself, with brown/gold hair and pleading blue/green eyes. He has been torture, or so it seemed, and his clothes were in rags. My vision then turns to the dragon creature. "Join me, son," he says. I can feel that he is evil and I immediately tell him no. He growls at me and shoots a fireball in my direction. I wake up screaming after that," Tommy finished. 

Jason thought on what to tell his friend. He didn't know what to make of the dream. 

Suddenly, Tommy stiffened beside him and grabbed his arm."Jase, its him, the beaten guy from my dream," Tommy whispered.Jason looked over to where he was looking. A young man sat near the edge of the shore of the lake, about ten or so meters from where they were sitting. A young woman was at his side, and they seemed to be watching for the sunrise. 

"How can you be sure, bro?" Jason asked."I just know," Tommy said and a dazed look came to his eyes, "Its Tynan," he added softly. 

"Who?" Jason asked. 

"My brother," Tommy whispered.Tommy stood, that dazed look still in his eyes. The other man looked over at him and in the dim light, Jason saw something flicker in his eyes. The man whispered something to the woman and stood. He put out his hand and gestured to Tommy to come. Tommy's eyes cleared for a moment."He's changed," Tommy said softly and started to walk toward him.Jason grabbed his arm, worried about his friend. He wasn't sure if this was another spell or what. 

The man looked back at the woman uncertain then stepped forward slowly, his hand still beckoning."It's all right, Jase. He isn't going to harm me," Tommy whispered then his eyes rolled back and his knees gave out.Jason caught his unconscious form before it hit the ground. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	3. Explinations and More Questions

Thanks so much for the comments! Sorry it took me so long to get this up. If I get some more reviews, I'll have the next part up sooner, hopefully.  
  
See part one for disclaimer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The young man ran over.  
  
"What happened?" he asked,  
  
"I was thinking you would know," Jason snapped, worry running through him.  
  
The young woman that had been with the man ran over. Her sharp green eyes took the whole scene in one glance, than settled on Jason's right wrist. She pushed back her long gold/brown/red hair as a flicker of surprise graced her features.  
  
"I suggest you call Zordon so that we can get him out of sight," she suggested.  
  
"Huh?" Jason asked, surprised himself.  
  
"Please, I can tell that you are one of Zordon's warriors. I recognized his signature on that communicator that you have on," she said.  
  
"How do you know him?" Jason asked.  
  
"We are old friends," she said.  
  
Jason decided that since she did know, it wouldn't hurt. The other young man helped him with Tommy as he pulled out his communicator.  
  
"What is it, Jason?" Alpha's voice asked.  
  
"Something is wrong with Tommy and this woman here claims to be a friend of Zordon's," Jason said.  
  
"Who is it?" Zordon's voice filtered in.  
  
"You know, Zordon," the woman replied into the communicator.  
  
"We will teleport you immediately," Zordon said.  
  
The four vanished into light and reformed in the Command Center. Jason immediately laid Tommy in a cot.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" Zordon asked.  
  
"He collapsed after he saw him," Jason said and glanced at the other two humans.  
  
"He collapsed when he regained his normal power channel," the man corrected.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jason asked.  
  
"When he sensed me, then he sensed my father. He connected for a moment then snapped back to his own power channel. He is only in shock," the man explained.  
  
"He called you Tynan and said you were his brother," Jason said.  
  
He noted that the young man winced at the mention of the name.  
  
"Yes, I was Tynan, now my name is John and there is a possibility that he may be one of my missing brothers. But I can't be sure," the young man said.  
  
"Zordon, I suggest you do a root DNA scanning. His upper levels would say he is human," the woman said.  
  
"GO AHEAD, ALPHA," Zordon said.  
  
Alpha started the scanning. 


	4. One Brother Found

Thanks so much for the comments! Sorry it took me so long to get this up. If I get some more reviews, I'll have the next part up sooner, hopefully.  
  
See part one for disclaimer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jason looked between Zordon and the other two.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, who are you and how do you know Zordon?" Jason asked.  
  
"My name is Atrus. Zordon and I have been friends for a long time. He taught me a bit about the basics of magic when I was younger," the woman said.  
  
Jason was about to say something when Alpha spoke up.  
  
"You were right. There are two elements that are unidentifiable in his DNA," Alpha said.  
  
"The dragon and the Siren," John said softly.  
  
"There is also a match between your DNA and his," Alpha continued.  
  
"No wonder I sensed a connection as soon as I saw him. I think I can wake him now," John said and knelt beside the cot.  
  
He touched Tommy's temple and a shimmer enveloped his hand.  
  
"Come, Thomas, the shadow realm is not where you belong," John murmured.  
  
He pulled his hand away and Tommy opened his eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jason asked.  
  
"Kavor," Tommy whispered, his eyes glassy for a moment.  
  
Jason turned to John, a worried and puzzled look in his eyes.  
  
"He said twin in another realm tongue. He is probably referring to Luke or his other brothers. He is all right, our Father's presence has forced his magic open and his is falling back on his subconscious memory. He'll pull out in a minute," John explained.  
  
"As if to prove his point, Tommy's eyes cleared.  
  
"Jase?" he asked softly.  
  
"I am here, bro," Jason said with one last glance at John then knelt beside the cot. 


	5. Enemy Returns

Soooo sorry this was taking so long! Real life caught up with me and such. Here is the next post! A bit short, but hopefully I will get a longer post up soon!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where am I? Tynan?" Tommy asked, struggling to get up.  
"Calm down, tero. I am here," John said softly as he knelt on the other side.  
  
He placed a hand on Tommy's chest and pushed him gently back down. He spoke a few words in another tongue, which Tommy replied to in the same language. Jason looked lost at this, as he could not understand what they were saying. He felt a small hand upon his shoulder and looked up.  
  
"It is best to let them speak. Come and I will translate without bothering them," Atrus said softly and smiled at him.  
  
He stood and followed her a couple of steps away.  
  
"All right, John first said tero, it means brother. He then said that it was too soon for Thomas to get up. Thomas replied that he was fine and that he wondered where John had been all these years. John is telling him about how he has been trying to redeem himself, while searching for his lost brothers," she said and her eyes darkened ever so slightly.  
  
"Redeeming himself? From what?" Jason asked.  
  
"From himself," Atrus said, and would not explain.  
  
Jason was set to ask her again when she turned from him and glared at John.  
"Stop it with the dark speech! Kera nerar tronara!," Atrus snapped at him.  
  
He grinned at her and got up. Approaching her, he spoke in a different language, and behind him Tommy tried to hide a smile. John cornered Atrus and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Quit it, my old teacher is looking!" Atrus exclaimed.  
  
"I am sure he won't mind," John laughed and bent his neck to brush her lips with his.  
  
Jason was even more confused by the whole thing. Tommy was acting like nothing abnormal was happening, these two were making out right in the middle of the Command Center like if they had done it before, Zordon wasn't saying anything about it. What was going on?!  
  
Suddenly John pulled away and gasped. Jason glanced over at Tommy who also had a shocked look upon his now pale face.  
  
Atrus cursed slightly and muttered a word that Jason barely caught, "He's back."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The dark form stepped out of the shadows. He was close, and he knew it. The power surge that had felt had brought him there, and he wouldn't leave until he had what he was searching for. His sons were here, and he could hear the darkness in their souls calling. He would find them, and soon the worlds would fall before him. A wicked smile graced his handsome features as he melted back into the night. 


End file.
